Mi Reflejo Song Fic
by Elaine Haruno de Uchiha
Summary: Un lago de agua cristalina que parecía que me llamaba, solo me acerque e hincándome empecé a ver en el reflejo a mí y cantar, y sin pensarlo recordé a Sasuke…no soy la misma chica que conociste hace unos años, realmente jamás me conociste


MI REFLEJO SONG FIC

Es una hermosa tarde de verano, escucho cerca del lugar donde pensaba descansar de esta misión, agua corriendo… veo una hermosa cascada conforme me voy acercando. Debajo de ella un lago de agua cristalina que parecía que me llamaba, solo me acerque e hincándome empecé a ver en el reflejo a mí y cantar, y sin pensarlo recordé a Sasuke…

Mírame

Pensarías que soy

La que crees que soy

Más eso es imposible

Cada vez

Hago yo

Un nuevo papel

Ahora se

Que con el disfraz se puede engañar

Más nunca a mi corazón

Sasuke-kun, no soy la misma chica que conociste hace unos años, realmente jamás me conociste, yo a pesar de ser tu molestia y muchas otras cosas… realmente te amaba y por ti mostraba una imagen falsa de mí, alguien que pudieras apreciar, simplemente no era yo misma. Ahora sé que ese fue un error para mí misma.

Quien es a quien yo vi

Viendo fijamente a mí

Mi reflejo es de alguien que

No reconocí

Ahora mirándome en esta pequeño lago, mirar la cascada frente a mí y verme en él me demuestra que esta no es Sakura, no la que soy la que quería, no era Sakura, era una chica que cambio todo por un amor que no me correspondía, una máscara, una farsa…

Ahora estoy

Escondiendo todo mi corazón

Y todo en lo que creo

Tratare de enseñar al mundo

Lo que hay en mí

Seré amada por quien soy

Ahora he cerrado mi corazón, mis ilusiones de tu amor, todo en lo que creía de ti… para buscar quien soy en verdad, mi fuerza y mi valor, mi voluntad y mi verdad para encontrar a quien me amará como jamás lo harás.

Quien es a quien yo vi

Viendo fijamente a mí

El reflejo es de alguien que

No reconocí

Mi cuerpo sintió la brisa que me acompaña esta tarde, solo abrazo mis brazos, pero no puedo dejar de ver ese reflejo que hay en el lago, esa chica que se ve tan fuerte, tan valiente y capaz de realizar la mejor hazaña.

Debo aparentar que soy

Alguien más que no soy

Mas este reflejo va a mostrar

Quien soy

Dentro mi alma

Sueña ya

Con ser libre

Que más necesitaría saber

Para hablar

Esa imagen que ahora toco en el reflejo, es la imagen que todo el mundo ve, pero al escarpase una pequeña lágrima de mis ojos, puedo ver que más allá de esta imagen, dentro de mis ojos se encuentra la ventana de mi alma que a gritos desea salir, buscarte y… no sé, solo siento los pasos de libertad que pide la voz de mi alma.

Ya no hay que ocultar

Ni sentir ni pensar

Un secreto ocaso hay que guardar aun

Me limpio aquella pequeña lágrima que abrió la ventana de mi alma, no necesito nada más, no necesito ocultarme en esta figura, no debo de negar esto, ni analizarlo ni sentirlo, solo mostrarme quien soy sin secretos, sin mentiras, solo ser yo misma.

Debo aparentar que soy

Alguien más que no soy

Mas este reflejo va a mostrar

Quien soy

A pesar de no saber quién soy del todo, el verme en este lago y borrar de mi memoria todo mi pasado, me hace ver quien soy, que quiero… sobretodo eso.

Mas este reflejo va a mostrar

Quien soy

-Soy Sakura Haruno kunoichi de Konoha, ninja médico, alumna de la Hokage y Sannin Tsunade- pronunció con fuerza, mientras me levantaba-

Todo parece silencio, pero me sentí en parte tan en calma por eso, pero aún faltaba hablar.

-Una vez ame y es para siempre- me dije cerrando los ojos, lo reconocía era la verdad- trate de agradarle y falle, me convertí en un estorbo…-suspiro- en una molestia

En ese momento una brisa que atrajo varías hojas de los árboles me hizo estremecer, pero aún tenía que reconocer quien era.

-He sido mimada, molesta, insegura, me he sentido inútil…- sintiendo como una presencia detrás de mí-solo será mi mente acosándome- susurro- pero gracias a ello he buscado ser mejor ya no soy esa niña mimada y estúpida

Se sentía cálido decir todo eso, tanta paz, sin embargo, aún me siento acosada

-Claro que soy fuerte y valiente- abriendo los ojos de golpe- no dejare que nadie más me haga da…- no termino de hablar al sentir la respiración de alguien a mi espalda, ni siquiera lo había notado en todo ese tiempo- ño…- concluyo aun con miedo

-Sakura…- me susurran al oído

Sentí un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo al sentir el susurro y al reconocer esa voz, esa maldita voz que me hizo dudar de mí, que me hizo llorar, que… que aun amo.

-U-Uchiha- respondo instintivamente, nunca pensé hablarle así

-¿Ahora soy Uchiha?- me sigue susurrando

-Hmp- le "digo" mientras cierro los puños, me sentía molesta -¿qué haces aquí?- dándome la vuelta, quedando de frente a él

-Hmp…- serio, parece que no le agrado que le "hablará" así- dijiste que no te mentirías más- fríamente

En ese momento sentí una punzada en mi corazón, él tenía razón mientras cantaba en el lago y pensaba en todo eso, solo pensaba en no engañarme.

-¿Así que solo a eso viniste?- seria- ¿a molestarme? ¿A deshacerte de tu molestia?- aún me dolía decir esa palabra, que débil me sentí al pensar en esa palabra

-Hmp… no- me responde del mismo tono

-Entonces ¿qué demonios haces aquí?- estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que podía tener en ese momento, recién había descubierto mi propia identidad y el aparecía como la sombra de mi pasado

-Tks…- me tomo de los hombros, se veía molesto- ¿ahora así me hablas Sakura?- muy molesto acercándose a mi

Temí por mi propia vida, sería la segunda vez que atentaría contra mi vida y yo me sentía estúpidamente débil ante su presencia, solo él me hacía sentir eso.

-Hablo como quiero- retrocediendo hacia el lago, realmente esa mirada, me asusto de sobremanera, era tan fría y oscura.

-¿Así?- aun avanzando hacia mí

-tks…- al sentir la orilla del lago, solo gire la cabeza y mirarme en el lago, ambos aparecíamos, sentía un escalofrío por ello, era lo que quería de niña

Solo cerré los ojos, mientras daba un último paso, no era peligroso, pero al menos la caída al lago sería molesta por la gran profundidad que denotaba.

-¿Eh?- me dije abriendo los ojos y ver que estaba de pie en el lago, yo no había aplicado mi chacra en ese momento, para caer, pero algo me detenía- ¿Sasuke?- más bien alguien

-Aun eres una molestia- secamente, mientras mis pies estaban en los suyos, sus brazos en mi cintura y acomodaba mis brazos en su cuello

Yo no hacía nada, no comprendía nada de lo que ocurría, era muy extraño eso, él acercaba su frente a la mía y tan rápido como se movía mis mejillas ardían a fuego vivo.

-¿Qué haces?- temerosa de su respuesta

-Hmp- mientras se acercaba a besarme, cerré mis ojos por instinto, ya que jamás me había pasado, me movía torpemente, ya que mi mente no sabía qué hacer, estaba totalmente confundida

-…- me quede en silencio después de recibir ese beso y separándome, caí penosamente en el lago, nada me iba a detener de caer, puesto que solo quería huir, aún tenía mis ojos cerrados

-Sakura- lo escucho molesto mientras tomaba mi mano, después de caer al lago

Después no escuche más, solo quería pesar que pasaba, que sueño más doloroso estaba viviendo y solo atormentaba mi alma, aquella que quería salir, todo lo que era yo. Nada de lo que pensé duro lo suficiente para saberlo, ya que una mano me levantaba.

-No te pensaba dañar- me dice muy molesto, mientras volvía a acomodar y me acercaba más a él

-Discúlpame, aún soy una molestia- respondo tristemente

-Hmp… si- secamente- pero solo serás mi molestia- acercándome y besarme

Trataba de volver a seguir su ritmo, cuando metió su boca en mí, pero aún era torpe en eso. Así que solo escuche una especie de risa de su parte, mientras me acercaba más hacia él.

-Sakura vine por mi molestia- escucho al separarse de mi

-Sasuke-kun- le digo sollozando, el solo limpia esas pequeñas lágrimas que salían de mis ojos.

-Y regresar a casa- sonríe de lado- que ahora será donde tú estés- tomando mi rostro

-No es un sueño- mirándolo y sonrió torpemente

-Venía de regreso a Konoha, cuando te escuche cantar- me dice acariciando mi rostro- tu voz tan dulce como la de los ángeles me guió a ti

-¿En verdad?- le pregunto incrédulamente

-Es la verdad, tu canción me hizo pensar en ti- mirándome a los ojos- en cuanto te hice sufrir y como perdiste tu identidad por tratar de ser perfecta para mí –sonríe- pero yo solo quería a la verdadera Sakura, la que vi hoy

-…- baje la cabeza, el solo levanto mi rostro –yo también quería ser esta Sakura que es la real

-Te escuche- sonríe de lado- por eso me acerque a ti- besando mis labios en un corto beso- no podía dejarte escapar tan fácil

Solo sonreí y lo bese, sintiéndome segura con él, abrazándolo y deseando que no fuera solo un sueño de mi corazón.

-Vamos a casa- dice tomando mi mano y caminado de regreso a lo que él llamaba su hogar y donde ahora iba a vivir la verdadera Sakura Haruno.

FIN


End file.
